crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilit Fortress
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. There are secrets yet beholding what there is to the game. One of the secrets includes the fortresses in the Twilight, and what they are. This had started quite some time ago. I will tell you word by word on what I described as the worst thing in Twilight Princess. I bought Twilight Princess in 2006, at Wal-Mart. There were a few more on the shelf, so I thought this was a good one. The game had just released, though, but its sales were good. I actually bought two of them. One for regular gameplay, and one for hacking. I went to my friend who was a clerk at Wal-Mart, and gave him the money for the games. As soon as I payed, I walked out to my truck. I drove home to get ready to play my game and hack the other. As soon as I was home, I got on to play the regular Twilight Princess. After about 30 hours of playing, I beat the game, and put it up. As there were no other games besides Twilight Princess and Wii Sports at the time, and that the Wii came out today, I played Wii Sports for the second time. I grew bored after beating all of my scores in one fell swoop, so I went on to a fun thing, seeing the data and going to some odd locations in Twilight Princess. I got on my computer and started to analyze Twilight Princess on it. I successfully hacked the game and started to input the Levitation Cheat. I started to play through the hacked version, and when I got to the Twilight Palace, that's when I saw some "cool" looking things. I started to levitate to one of the fortresses in the Twilight Palace. When I got to it, there seemed to be something off about Link. When I pressed "A" to let Link go in, he went into a shaking animation before opening the door. This was quite strange, in a sense that Link normally is brave. As I went in, I saw a cutscene of Link going inside the fortess. Link looked left and right, and then around. He looked as if he were frightened, and then he looked behind himself. I saw something come behind Link, and he turned around. Before I got the chance to skip the scene, it turned into a non-skippable scene. It was a Dark Interloper, just like the ones from Lanayru's cutscene. He looked like Zant, but rather with a sinister looking armor. It then turned into mist and then into Dark Link. The Death Sword's theme then played and Link engaged the fight. I kept finding a way to defeat Dark Link, and when I did, I found out that I had to Clawshot him and then attack. After a few more times of attacking Dark Link, a cutscene appeared with Dark Link stating, "Challenge me if you dare, Link, but you won't survive the next encounter. Go to the Southern Corner of the map." I was intrigued, as this never happened in the normal version of Twilight Princess. I proceeded then, to go to the southern portion of the map, and what did you know? Dark Link stood there and opened the door without his hands. I went in, and the second battle commenced. After finding out his next weakness, bomb arrows and then Gale Boomerang, he said to go to Zant's Palace. Midna came up and said, "Link, I don't like the sound of this. You might not want to go to the palace." Link's fear expression turned into courage as the cutscene ended. I went on and as I progressed, I heard some static-y noises come from the Wii Remote, so I thought that it was basically glitched up. The static noises kept getting louder and louder, and the music kept getting more and more distorted, if you can say it already was, as I progressed. I thought this may have been normal, as the enemy theme here is creepy. When I got to the palace, instead of the Zant cutscene, it showed Zant panting and then being cut down by Dark Link. Dark Link laughed at Zant and said, "Foolish Twili. We gave you everything, and what did you do? Betray us and call that man, Ganondorf, as your god. You are a simpleton and will always remain that, Zant." Dark Link then threw the almost dead Zant high and drilled through Zant like it was nothing. Zant fell to the ground with a hole in his chest. Dark Link then appeared at the throne. The cutscene ended and I could choose to talk to Dark Link. He said, "What is it, child?!" It showed two display boxes, "I want to leave." on the left, and "I want to fight you." On the right. I chose the one on the right, and Dark Link laughed deeper than usual. He drew out his sword and said, "En Garde!" The fight commenced and the title of the boss said, "Dark Interloper of the Twilit Fortress: Dark Link". The music sounded eerie, and then it turned into a weird beat of music. The music then had an orchestra behind it and then a chorus. It sounded like the Zelda version of Sephiroth's Theme from KH2. I kept attacking Dark Link, to which he kept saying "Ow", and "Damnit" when he kept being attacked. After repeating the processes from the earlier battles, I finally beat him. The next cutscene showed him turning into a mist, which then consumed Link. Link was in a dark veil of nothingness and someone told him, "This was what you were supposed to be." It showed an older Ilia and Link, as well as their...daughter? I quickly named the daughter Liani. She had Link's ears and eyes, but Ilia's hair as well. The family was happily running along the Hyrule Field. Soon, the entire sky went red, and the thing said, "This is what you will be." Link then turned pale skinned and then negatively colored, to which he had looked back at Ilia and Liani. Ilia grabbed a knife, but Link drove his sword into her chest before she could kill what she called "a monster". Link then told Liani to come to him. When she came near him, the same thing happened to her. Link just grinned and soon, he disappeared into the distance. Link then soon woke up in bed, gasping and sweating. He started to cry, saying, "To think, I would actually do that?" He cried heavily throughout the cutscene. The title then said, "Ending 2: The Dream". Apparently, this was supposed to happen in his dream. A few years pass, and I got Soul Caliber V. I made Link on it the very same day, but soon, a headache rushed to my head and I quickly passed out. As soon as I got up, the same thing that happened a few years back happened. Link turned negative again. Not only him, but the entire screen. I turned of my PS3 and went out for a walk in the night. It's always beautiful in the nighttime, actually. When I went for the stroll, a man rudely bumped into me and knocked me back. I got up and rushed at the guy, and turned him around. I was shocke to see that it was the Dark Link I encountered. A shock of fear rushed to me, and soon, I slowly passed out, with him smiling. He told me, "Try to think of what you are going to do." His red eyes gazed at me with content, and soon, he walked away. I woke back up in my bed, with my neighbor watching. I am thankful against this encounter with that Dark Link. The only good evidence to back up my claim that this happened is a photo of the screen. As soon as I found out my screen had been tampered with, I replaced my TV. Here is the evidence: photo Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TRUE STORY Category:Stupid is as the main character does